Marca de Propiedad
by KarencitaFrost300
Summary: Cuando alguien tiene algo que le pertenece y no le gusta compartirlo con nadie lo marca como suyo propio y de nadie más.
1. Marca de Propiedad

**_Bueno Pili he aqui mi venganza, si te atreves a hacer otro lemon me vere "obligada" a tomar medidas drasticas entiendes? Por cierto una nota importante para ti abajo._**

* * *

"_**Marca de Propiedad"**_

Una chica con largo cabello café chocolate el cual caía ondulado hasta un poco más de media espalda, ojos igualmente cafés que mostraban sinceridad y amabilidad, vestía un pantalón ajustado verde camuflado con botas negras, remera musculosa verde militar claro que dejaba ver su ombligo, también usaba una chaqueta del mismo color que su pantalón y un guante de cuero sin dedos en su mano izquierda, su lanzadora era marrón con verde y la traía en el cinturón. Era una chica dulce, valiente, tierna y simpática llamada Pilar o Pili.

En eso vio a lo lejos a Karem o Ka quien vestía unos pantalones grises ajustados junto a un cinturón con tubos de hierbas y ungüentos sanatorios, botas de combate negras hasta la rodilla, una blusa manga larga ajustada descubierta de los hombros, poseía guantes sin dedos y Lanzadoras de muñeca en ambos brazos, para completar una capa que le cubría todo el cuerpo además de una capucha que le cubría hasta media nariz dejando ver su boca y parte de sus mejillas, solo se podía ver su vestuario cuando movía los brazos, los que la conocían perfectamente sabían que tenia cabello hasta la barbilla largo de adelante corto de atrás de color achocolatado al igual que sus ojos los cuales siempre brillaban con malicia y algo de picardía o mejor dicho burla. Su amiga la vio y saludo con la mano corriendo a su encuentro.

-Hola Ka-. Saludo la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Hola Pili, ¿Qué hay de nuevo?-. Pregunto la encapuchada correspondiendo la sonrisa.

-Nada en realidad, todo ha estado muy tranquilo-. Respondió relajada Pilar, la morena sonrió maliciosamente.

-Yo me refería a Billy-. Comento maliciosamente viendo como la expresión de su amiga cambiaba a una en shock y luego a una molesta.

-Muy chistosa, estoy harta de ese maldito, cree que soy de su propiedad. Estoy harta y que YO sepa no tengo escrito su nombre o algo parecido que me haga de su propiedad-. Dijo muy molesta caminando junto a la encapuchada.

-Se nota que le gustas mucho, además es posesivo-. Comento Karem aguantándose las ganas de reírse ante la molestia de su amiga.

-¿Gustarle? Billy es un engreído que cree que puede tener a quien sea-. Replico Pilar cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno él seguramente se pone celoso de que la mayoría de los chicos que pasan te coqueteen todo el tiempo y solo te quiere para sí mismo, si no me dieran ganas de vomitar diría que es tierno-. Dijo la morena con una media sonrisa entre asco y burla.

-Como sea, no poseo nada que me haga de él asique No Soy Propiedad de NADIE-. Especifico Pili con molestia desviando la mirada, su amiga rodo los ojos bajo la capucha y siguieron caminando hacia su destino.

Lo que ellas no sabían era que cierto rubio de ojos verdes había escuchado su conversación escondido detrás de unos árboles y hongos, estaba un poco sonrojado por lo que había escuchado pero debía admitir que era cierto. Cada vez que cualquier chico se acercaba a la castaña él hervía en celos, no podía evitarlo, no quería compartirla con nadie, sonaba egoísta pero Billy era así y más cuando se trataba de Pili. Se recostó en el hongo en que se escondió y se cruzo de brazos con expresión pensativa. _"Debe haber alguna forma de… ¡Eso es!"_ Con una sonrisa triunfal se fue en otra dirección y esperaría el momento perfecto para actuar.

Luego de un tiempo vio como Pili se despedía de Karem y ambas se iban por distintos lugares, Billy siguió de cerca a la castaña y cuando ya se encontraba en un bosque la intercepto cruzado de brazos junto a una sonrisa picara. Pilar lo miro sorprendida por su repentina aparición pero luego frunció el seño molesta, pensaba seguir de largo pero el rubio se lo impedía a toda costa. Ya frustrada de intentar pasar suspiro y lo miro molesta.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-. Pregunto la castaña sin rodeos.

-¿Acaso no puedo ver a mi novia?-. Pregunto Billy ensanchando su picara sonrisa viendo el rubor que cubrió las mejillas de Pilar.

-¡Que no soy tu novia! Yo no soy nada tuyo-. Reclamo la lanzadora cruzándose de brazos desviando la mirada.

-¿Segura?-. Pregunto el rubio acercándose un paso sin que ella lo notara.

-Muy segu…-. Fue interrumpida a media frase por unos labios que se posaron sobre los suyos.

El bandido la tomo firmemente de la cintura acercándola más hacia sí deleitándose con sus labios, Pili apoyo las manos en su pecho intentando apartarlo, pero la tentación fue mucho más grande. Paso los brazos por su cuello siguiendo el ritmo de sus labios ambos moviéndose en una sincronía perfecta, sintió como Billy mordía ligeramente su labio inferior pidiendo permiso, Pilar entreabrió los labios sintiendo como la lengua del rubio se abría paso. Agradecía que él la estuviera sosteniendo de la cintura pues sentía las piernas de gelatina y que en cualquier momento caería, jamás pensó que esto pasaría pero para su sorpresa su cuerpo reaccionaba solo. _"Se le llama consciencia querida, me lo agradeces después"_ Escucho que le decía su consciencia con burla, pensó rápidamente un "¡Cállate!" para volver la concentración al beso.

Sus cuerpos pidieron atención por un poco de aire asique a regañadientes tuvieron que separarse unos centímetros para poder respirar el maldito aire, pero Billy seguía con lo que planeaba y no desistiría hasta terminar. Una de sus manos fue hacia la cabeza de la castaña sujetándola con suavidad para moverla ligeramente hacia la derecha estirando su cuello y acerco cuidadosamente sus labios a su cuello. Pili soltó un jadeo al sentir como el rubio besaba suavemente la piel sensible de su cuello, el bandido subió hasta su boca para darle un último beso antes de irse sin decir absolutamente nada más sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Pilar pestañeo aturdida aún intentando asimilar todo lo que había pasado, sentía un ligero pero placentero cosquilleo en los labios, el estomago y la parte del cuello que Billy había besado. Sacudió la cabeza alejando cualquier pensamiento irracional y se encamino hacia la Caverna Candado en donde se iba a encontrar con Akyra y Karem para unos Duelos de entrenamiento.

Aky era una mujer de 18 años de piel tan blanca como la porcelana más delicada, cabello hasta los hombros de un brillante castaño miel suave y sedoso, usaba botas altas, una falda corta con blusa ajustada al cuerpo un poco escotada de color azul junto a una chaqueta negra, usaba una lanzadora de muñeca negra y blanca, lo que más impresionaba eran sus hermosos ojos de un profundo color violeta que demostraban una valentía y astucia únicos, aunque se volvían picaros cuando miraban a cierto Troll. Sus amigas la vieron y al principio sonrieron, pero luego cambiaron sus expresiones a una de sorpresa y Karem luego de sorprenderse se tapo la boca intentando no reír, la castaña las observo extrañada sin entender su comportamiento. La morena ya no lo soporto más y comenzó a reír a carcajadas sujetándose el estomago mientras que Aky seguía entre sorprendida y burlona.

-Pequeña ¿No te has dado cuenta?-. Pregunto Akyra poniendo los dedos en sus labios aguantando la risa.

-¿A que se refieren?-. Pregunto extrañada la castaña, su amiga encapuchada no paraba de reírse y parecía que hasta se le saldrían lágrimas de risa.

-Mejor… le muestras… tu misma Aky-. Dijo Karem entre risas burlonas.

Akyra saco de una bolso que traía un pequeño espejo y se lo entrego a una confundida Pilar, se miro al espejo y se dio cuenta de una marca en la parte izquierda de su cuello, enfoco mejor el espejo y se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba: Era un chupón. Recordó cuando Billy le beso el cuello, eso era lo que había hecho el maldito, sintió que se ponía de mil tonos diferentes de rojo mientras sus amigas seguían riendo de forma burlona.

-Bueno Pili, ahora si tienes algo que te marca como suya-. Comento Karem con burla recordando la conversación que habían tenido.

Volvieron a reírse mientras que Pilar supo que desde ahora tendría que usar bufanda a pesar de todo el calor, cerró con fuerza los puños inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y a todo lo que daban sus pulmones grito con furia un solo nombre:

-¡BILLY!

* * *

**_Escuchame Pili, si no vuelves a hacer otro Twistem yo no hare el lemon que tengo planeado para ti y Billy. Tu decides que pasa MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA Por cierto dudo que la marca que te dejo Billy se quite pronto MUAJAJAJAJAJ xD Espero que les haya gustado BYE!_**

**_¿Reviews?_**


	2. No Debo Ser la Única Con Marcas

_**He aqui la continuacion, espero que te guste Pili, por cierto antes un mensajito para ti que entenderas después de leer ¡Picarona! xD MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Bueno querida espero que te guste esta continuacion me disculpo por lo cortito :D**_

* * *

"_**No Debo ser la Única con Marcas"**_

Definitivamente estaba furiosa, intento usar maquillaje pero ni eso le cubría el chupetón de su cuello, estuvo tres malditos días usando bufanda muriéndose del calor. Lo peor de todo fue cuando estaban en la Caverna Comercial junto a Aky y Karem, su muy maldita amiga encapuchada le quito "por accidente" la bufanda y algunos chicos que le vieron el cuello tragaron saliva asustado y salieron corriendo, el poder de las marcas, ninguno se atrevía siquiera a mirarla. Eso no le molestaba en realidad, lo que si le molestaba era que el maldito de Billy no asomaba su nariz por ningún lado dando alguna explicación.

Furiosa y frustrada como estaba buscaba al bandido por todos lados para pedirle una explicación, pero el muy maldito no aparecía por ningún lado. Además de que tenía varios sentimientos encontrados, le molestaba pero al mismo tiempo le agradaba que Billy la haya marcado como suya, no entendía lo que le sucedía exactamente. Y para colmo no podía olvidar la conversación que tuvo con sus amigas luego de a ver gritado a los cuatro vientos el nombre del bandido.

_Flash Back_

_-¡BILLY!-. Fue el grito que había pegado la castaña luego de ver el chupetón de su cuello, le devolvió el espejo a Akyra e intento relajarse viendo molesta como Karem seguía retorciéndose de la risa._

_-Bueno mi pequeña picarona, comienza a hablar-. Ordeno Aky con una sonrisa picara sonrojando más de lo ya estaba a Pilar._

_-Y-Yo… Él me intercepto en el medio del camino y me beso, luego solo recuerdo que me beso el cuello y se fue sin decir nada más-. Explico rápidamente, escucho una risa un poco más fuerte y burlona y miro a Karem la cual estaba sentada en el suelo sujetándose el estomago._

_-Pilar… Jajajaja… al parecer… Jajajaja… ¡Ahora si le perteneces definitivamente a Billy!-. Dijo la morena para luego volver a reír._

_-¡KA SERAS MALDITA!-. Le grito furiosa Pili con un fuerte sonrojo en su cara._

_-Gracias-. Dijo la encapuchada sonriendo, la castaña rodo los ojos, a veces era muy difícil molestar a su amiga._

_-Relájense-. Pidió Akyra amablemente mientras Ka se levantaba del suelo aun riendo un poco.- Bien ahora Pilar, es obvio que te gusta Billy-. Dijo Aky tranquilamente._

_-¡E-Eso n-no e-es v-verdad!-. Grito sintiendo que se ponía de distintos tonos de rojo._

_-Tu carita dice otra cosa Pili querida-. Se burlo la morena, Pilar la hubiera ahorcado de no ser por Akyra._

_-Ka déjala tranquila, Pili querida la última vez pude ver claramente como el agua que Billy está completamente enamorado de ti. Y no me niegues nada porque tú también lo estas. Ahora señorita ¿Por qué no lo admiten?-. Pregunto Akyra poniendo una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo._

_-Como dije antes odio el romance, pero apoyo a Aky. He visto como te mira Billy y ahora con la marca mis sospechas quedaron claras, está completamente enamorado. Y no mientas porque he visto suficientes CSI para saber cuando alguien miente-. Dijo Karem con una sonrisa._

_-Está bien-. Dijo Pilar suspirando un tanto sonrojada.- Si me gusta Billy, pero aun así lo voy a matar por esto-. Dijo señalando su cuello._

_-Como quieras Pili…-. Antes de que Aky pudiera decir algo más una Demoledora malvada impacto cerca de ellas._

_-Hora de divertirse un rato-. Comento Ka agradeciendo no haberse quitado la capucha._

_Vieron que no se trataba de nadie más que Nachos, comenzaron un Duelo en el cual Pili estaba un poco desconcentrada por lo que le habían dicho sus amigas. Al menos lograron vencer al Diablos Nachos quien huyo como cobarde al verse en desventaja._

_Fin Flash Back_

Volvió a suspirar. Le gustaba Billy, eso había quedado claro. Pero aún tenía dudas de lo que el rubio sintiera por ella, pensaba que la marca de su cuello era solo para jugarle una broma, aunque todos sabemos que no es así. Se ajusto la bufanda para que no se le callera del cuello y en eso vio a lo lejos una conocida cabellera rubia, frunció el ceño y corriendo se puso enfrente de él quien al verla trago saliva con nerviosismo. La mirada de la… mejor dicho_**su**_ castaña era de furia purísima, estaba jodido de eso no cavia duda.

-TÚ me debes una explicación Billy-. Dijo enojada.

-P-Pues yo… n-no sé de qué h-hablas-. Intento no tartamudear, pero fue en vano, el rubor cubría sus mejillas.

-¡No te hagas el maldito inocente!-. Reclamo la castaña.

El bandido pensó que lo mejor que sería ahora era correr por su vida, en un rápido movimiento comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta. Pili rodo los ojos ante su actitud, tomo su lanzadora y le disparo una Aracnired apresándolo dejándolo sin escapatoria, se acerco despacio a él con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Se coloco enfrente de él y lo desato, esta vez Billy no iba a escapar porque algo le decía que si lo hacía estaría en serios problemas.

-Ahora me vas a responder ¿Entiendes?-. Ordeno amenazante la castaña, el rubio se cruzo de brazos aun un poco nervioso.

-Y ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?-. Pregunto a la defensiva sin saber qué aumento el enojo de la Lanzadora.

-¡Eres un completo idiota!-. Grito Pilar enojada.- ¡¿Qué tienes contra mí?!-. Grito otra vez quitándose la bufanda mostrando molesta la marca de su cuello.

-¡Ya te lo dije tu me gustas! ¡Además odio que los demás chicos te miren, estoy celoso! ¡¿Bien?!-. Respondió Billy sonrojado pero gritando, para su sorpresa Pili sonrió.

-Eso era todo lo que quería oír-. Dijo ensanchando su sonrisa, Billy confundido iba a preguntar, pero la castaña lo abrazo por el cuello atrayéndolo hacia ella juntando sus labios en un beso.

El rubio no podía estar más confundido y sorprendido que ahora, pero dejo cualquier pensamiento de lado pasando los brazos por la estrecha cintura de la castaña correspondiendo el beso. Pili de repente se separo ligeramente y fue al cuello del bandido, Billy no supo que hacia hasta que la castaña se separo completamente con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Alzo un espejo y el rubio vio de lo que se trataba y se puso de mil tonos de rojo: ahora tenía una marca en el cuello.

-Es lo justo, después de todo no debo ser la única con marcas-. Comento Pilar dándole un último beso en los labios para irse sin decir más.

El bandido sabia que ella tenía razón, se quedo unos momentos ahí procesando todo lo que pasó mirando el lugar por donde se fue. Negó con la cabeza sonriendo antes de dar media vuelta e irse. Al menos ambos sabían que le pertenecían el uno al otro, tenían una marca que lo probaba.

* * *

**_Espero que te haya gustado Pilar picarona! xD Definitivamente el Pilly es mi pareja favorita después de Elixie! x3 Esto sigue siendo guerra Pili MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA xD BYE!_**

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
